L'art et la manière
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Âgé de quatorze ans, Sabo suit l'enseignement de l'Armée Révolutionnaire sur Baltigo, y compris les leçons de mathématiques d'Inazuma. Et il a l'art et la manière de se faire virer de cours. [10 ans du FOF : Exercice de style]
1. Texte original

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Général, Humour, Jeu d'écriture.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Note** **: **Ce recueil est écrit dans le cadre du dixième anniversaire du Fof (forum d'écriture et de lecture, lien sur mon profil). Le but du jeu ? On choisit un texte. Et tous les dimanches, nous est proposé deux contraintes au choix pour réécrire ce texte.

Ci-après, le texte que j'ai choisi. Il s'agit d'un extrait de mon OS _"L'œil du cyclone"_, publié dans mon recueil _"Au Cœur d'un Bordel"_.

* * *

BAM !

Sabo se réveilla en sursaut et observa, penaud, les lames qu'Inazuma venait d'abattre sur son pupitre pour le sortir du sommeil.

Inazuma, qui le fixait d'un air dur et sévère depuis le tableau noir, sur lequel était développé une complexe équation mathématique.

Le garçon se mordit intérieurement la langue, redoutant le courroux du professeur. Inazuma était femme en ce moment. Et ses colères étaient nettement plus violentes, et effrayantes, que lorsqu'il était homme. Sabo déglutit alors qu'une veine gonflait dangereusement sur la tempe de la femme-ciseaux et bientôt, un déluge de reproches s'abattit sur lui. Il encaissa les réprimandes sur son inattention et son manque de rigueur avec une mine contrite et grimaça lorsque Inazuma évoqua les notes catastrophiques qu'il avait eu à sa dernière évaluation.

Si, du haut de ses quatorze ans, Sabo récoltait les louanges de Hack et des autres instructeurs sur ses capacités au combat, il avait plus de mal avec les notions théoriques que l'Armée Révolutionnaire imposait à ses jeunes membres.

Pas qu'il soit plus bête qu'un autre, il arrivait même à avoir d'excellents résultats lorsqu'il s'intéressait à un sujet. Inazuma l'avait personnellement qualifié de jeune garçon brillant et très intelligent. Seulement, Sabo n'aimait pas passer ses journées assis à un bureau à faire des équations, étudier des techniques de navigation ou apprendre l'histoire. Très vite, il s'ennuyait et ressentait le besoin de sortir dehors pour se dégourdir les muscles avec une bonne petite bagarre.

Quand il ne perturbait pas la classe en chahutant avec ses camarades, son esprit s'évadait et il se laissait aller à rêvasser sur un passé dont il ne savait rien, jusqu'à, bien souvent, s'endormir sur son pupitre.

Ce qui mettait toujours Inazuma dans une colère noire.

– C'est pas avec des maths qu'on va renverser le Gouvernement Mondial, marmonna tout bas l'adolescent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Inazuma l'entendit.

Et après un sermon bien senti sur le respect de ses aînés et sur l'importance des notions théoriques pour un chef stratège, la femme-ciseaux le vira tout bonnement de son cours. Sabo essaya d'arranger les choses, il s'excusa et promit de faire des efforts, d'être plus attentif, mais Inazuma ne voulut rien entendre.

Alors il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe sous le regard mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant de ses camarades. Car s'il était heureux d'échapper à encore deux heures de calcul mathématique, il savait que l'incident remonterait aux oreilles de Dragon et qu'il écoperait d'une nouvelle engueulade.

Sans compter qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour rattraper le cours.

_Ah, pourvu que Ivankov revienne vite à Baltigo et qu'Inazuma redevienne homme !_


	2. 1 - Dialogue

**Contrainte du 05/01/20 :** Réécrire tout en dialogue

**Note** **: **Bon, j'ai triché sur la dernière phrase, qui n'est pas du dialogue, pour conclure le texte ^^

* * *

– Rrrr... Pshiiit...

– Sabo ?

– Rrrr... Pshiiit... Rrrr... Pshiiit...

– SABO !

– Hein ? Ha ! Que... Quoi ?

– Peux-tu dire à la classe quelle est la limite de la fonction développée au tableau ?

– Euh... Zéro ?

– J'ai demandé la limite de notre fonction, pas la valeur de ta prochaine note si tu n'es pas plus attentif en classe.

– Et bien monsie... Hum, madame ! Je...

– Tu n'arriveras à rien Sabo, si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer en cours. Tu as les capacités. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Mais tu gâches tout ton potentiel parce que tu ne fais aucun effort ! Ce n'est pas en chahutant avec tes camarades, ou en jouant à la bagarre dans la cour que tu pourras aider la Révolution.

– C'est pas avec des maths qu'on va renverser le Gouvernement Mondial...

– Détrompe-toi.

– Mais on est là pour se battre, non ? Dans un combat, c'est le plus fort qui gagne ! Et... c'est moi, le plus fort.

– C'est vrai. Tu as d'excellentes capacités au combat, Hack ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton égard. Mais un combattant qui ne réfléchit pas ne fera pas long feu sur un champ de bataille. À ton avis, que se passera-t-il si un Commandant de l'Armée envoie son unité au combat sans tenir compte du nombre d'ennemis, de la force de leur armement, des caractéristiques du terrain...?

– Ça, c'est de la stratégie. Quel rapport avec les fonctions ?

– Les fonctions, et au delà, les mathématiques, permettent de modéliser et extrapoler diverses situations. La trajectoire d'un navire ennemi, en tenant compte des courant marins. La force et la puissance d'armes de guerre. Les points, forts ou faibles, de la topographie d'un champ de bataille.

– Foncer dans le tas, ça marche aussi. Tant qu'on abat l'ennemi.

– Tu espères prendre du galon au sein de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, Sabo ? Monter en grade ?

– Ouais ! Un jour, je serai Commandant !

– Pas si tu gardes cette mentalité. Ceux qui _foncent dans le tas_, comme tu dis, sont juste bon à servir de chair à canon.

– J'suis pas de la chair à canon !

– Prouve-le moi. Quelle est la limite de la fonction développée au tableau ?

– J'en sais rien !

– Tu n'essaie même pas, Sabo !

– J'en sais rien, j'vous dis !

– Dehors.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai dit « Dehors ».

– Mais attendez, je...

– Sors de cette classe, Sabo. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi si tu fais preuve de mauvaise volonté.

– ...

– DEHORS !

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre la frustration et la culpabilité, rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe.


	3. 2 - Trois ans

**Contrainte du 05/01/20 :** raconté par un gosse de 3 ans

**Note** **: **Je suis pas vraiment une spécialiste des enfants, donc je suis pas certaine des capacités d'un enfant de trois ans, mais j'imagine que c'est le style qui compte, pas l'âge en lui-même ahah !

* * *

Olàlàlà ! Aujourd'hui, Sabo, il s'est fait grondé par la maîtresse. Et il s'est fait viré, en plus !

C'était pendant les maths. Sabo, il écoutait pas. Même, il s'est endormi sur la table et il ronflait fort, c'était rigolo. Mais Inazuma, elle rigolait pas. Elle était pas contente. Elle a transformé ses bras en ciseaux et elle a fait "BAM" sur le bureau de Sabo ! Il a sursauté et il est presque tombé par terre. Ça aussi, c'était rigolo. Mais moi, j'ai pas rigolé, même si j'avais envie, parce que Inazuma elle était pas contente et que je voulais pas me faire gronder, aussi.

Sabo, il a dit qu'il aimait pas les maths. Que ça servait à rien. Moi, je sais pas. Je sais juste compter. Mais je connais beaucoup de chiffres ! Au moins dix ! Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Huit... Neuf... Dix ! Mais les maths qu'ils font, avec Sabo, c'est des maths beaucoup plus compliqués. Moi, je les comprends pas. Mais quand je serai grand, je comprendrai TOUT ! Et je serai le plus fort en maths. Comme ça, Inazuma, elle sera contente et elle me grondera pas.

Parce que aujourd'hui, Inazuma, elle était colère. Très, très, très colère. Elle a dit que Sabo, il avait que des mauvaises notes. Qu'il écoutait jamais en classe. Et qu'il arrêtait pas de chercher la bagarre. Alors Sabo il a dit qu'il préférait la bagarre, plutôt que les maths, et Inazuma, elle a dit qu'il était juste de la chéra-canon ! Je sais pas ce que c'est, la chéra-canon, mais après, il était énervé, Sabo. Mais Inazuma, elle était encore plus énervée ! Elle a crié « DEHORS », avec sa tête de quand elle fait peur.

Sabo, il avait l'air un peu perdu. Comme s'il avait joué trop fort au ballon, et qu'il avait perdu son ballon, et que maintenant il pouvait plus jouer. Il a levé la tête, mais il avait quand même l'air perdu. Alors il est sorti sans rien dire. Et Inazuma, elle a continué les mathématiques avec les autres.

J'espère qu'un jour, Sabo il pourra retrouver son ballon.


	4. 3 - Epistolaire

**Contraintes du 13/01/20 : **Réécrire _en lettres_ (façon roman épistolaire)_  
_

**Note :** J'ai l'impression d'être un peu partie en live, à la fin...

* * *

_Rapport d'exclusion n°36._

_Jeudi 26 octobre, leçon de mathématiques 14h-16h._

_Professeur : Inazuma._

_Exclusion de la recrue Sabo pour cause d'inattention et de perturbation de la classe. _

_Note personnelle : Sabo a le potentiel d'un leader, toutefois ses difficultés croissantes à contrôler sa colère sont un frein à son apprentissage. Il est à un âge de questionnement, m__ais n'a aucune réponse à sa disposition. On ne peut rien faire contre son amnésie. Mais nous pouvons l'aider autrement, Dragon. _

_._

_Bordel, je me suis encore fait exclure !_

_Pourtant je vous jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Parce que sérieusement, c'est pas les maths qui vont nous sauver la vie sur le champ de bataille. Je sais me battre ! C'est l'une des rares choses que je savais déjà faire, malgré mon amnésie. J'ai dû l'apprendre gamin, et si j'ai oublié tout le reste, je me souviens de ça. _

_Et je veux me battre. Parce que j'ai la conviction la plus profonde que le Gouvernement Mondial est pourri. Je le sais, même si je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai été témoin des horreurs qu'ils perpétuent. Dragon n'a jamais voulu me raconter les circonstances dans lesquelles il m'a trouvé, mais je le sais. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je le sais. C'est là, dans ma tête, ça pulse comme une chanson qui tourne en boucle. Je dois être prêt, et les maths ne m'y aideront pas. J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Inazuma, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à raconter tout ça, pourquoi je m'entête à écrire ces lettres. Koala dit que c'est un exutoire. C'est surtout stupide. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Papa, Maman, et je ne sais même pas comment vous faire parvenir ces courriers. Celui-là va finir au feu, comme tous les autres. S'il faut, vous êtes morts et je ne le sais pas. Ou alors vous n'en avez rien à fiche. Personne n'a jamais essayé de me retrouver, après tout. _

_Allez tous vous faire foutre._

_Sabo._

_._

_Ne vous en faites pas trop, Inazuma. Sabo a une soif insatiable de liberté. Rester enfermer en classe va à l'encontre de ses instincts. Et c'est un adolescent en colère. Ça finira par lui passer. _

_Dragon. _

_._

_Ne pas m'en faire ? Et je fais comment, la prochaine fois qu'il répond en classe et qu'il est insolent ? Je l'envoie dans votre bureau ?_

_Inazuma._

_._

_Envoyez-le plutôt sur le terrain d'entraînement, avec Hack. Cela lui permettra de se défouler un peu. _

_Dragon. _

_._

_Laissez-moi en dehors de ça, merci bien._

_Hack. _

_._

_Au lieu de vous renvoyer la balle, laissez Sabo en compagnie de Koala. Elle est la seule qui arrive à le canaliser, et c'est la seule qui est parvenue à percer ses défenses pour l'atteindre vraiment. L'amitié de ces deux-là ira loin. _

_Kuma. _


End file.
